Unexpected Event, Unexpected Smiles
by MissHooper
Summary: While the lonely hunter Sam Winchester decide to move to London for a case, miss Molly Hooper find herself working late at night in St. Bart's morgue. The woman thought it was an usual night shift, but nothing goes as she expected... Setting: While Dean and Castiel are trapped in Purgatory; after Sherlock's fall (Please, be kind: it's my first fanfiction after... years.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It was around eleven, and it was a night of incessant rain. The night's shift at St. Bart's morgue was almost over for Molly Hooper; she frequently checked her watch ... not that she had plans for the night - not that she had often.

She just wanted some healthy relax time in her small apartment in the suburbs of London. After a whole day spent in that cold and desolate morgue she needed it - even because lately the place was even lonelier than the usual.

Sherlock Holmes had not returned for months after the "fall" event. She knew in her heart that he was fine – well, that he was alive of course - but despite this she was still worried about him. And the morgue had never been so boring - at least the visits of Sherlock and his extravagant demands broke the general monotony.

While she was busy putting tubes and equipment in the lockers, lost in her thoughts, a loud metallic noise interrupted the flow of her thoughts: what was that? She didn't know, but she felt her blood growing cold and her heart rate dropping. She stopped and swallowed.

_"Stay calm, Molly. Everything is under control. It will definitely be someone from the hospital staff, nothing to worry about, really."_, she repeated to herself while she kept on putting some vials in one of the cabinets.

But then after a few minutes she heard another noise. At that point, Molly closed the locker immediately – trying to be careful, not making too much noise - and with the accelerated heartbeat went in search of something she could use as a weapon in case of an attack. In that moment the only thing she found was an ordinary broom... she grabbed it anyway, because in absence of another one it was still effective.

She also found a knife - not very big, but at least it was a weapon and quickly she put it in the pocket of her lab coat. She started to leave the room where she was, tiptoeing slowly, when suddenly she heard another noise that made her jump: this time it was the sound of footsteps creeping on the floor, accompanied by a labored breathing and it came from behind her shoulders.

She turned slowly and... she didn't want to believe what she saw with her eyes: one of the corpses was right there in front of her. _Alive_. Or almost. It looked undead, still, and it was reaching for her, in shock and speechless: how was it possible? It was far from reality, the one thing she was a fierce believer in. And Physics. And common sense, which she had more than plenty, as any English woman. It was impossible, and the only explanation was a nightmare.

She strongly slapped her cheek but that hideous creature was still in front of her and it was still advancing in her direction. She stood frozen, keeping on looking, but then she realized that everything was real and she had to react.

Certainly she didn't want to die, in her morgue less than ever. It would have been pathetic and unacceptable – of all places, a morgue where she worked alone. She gripped the broom in her hands and lifted it firmly thinking,

_"Okay Molly, everything is surreal and you are doing something really stupid, let's face it! Use a broom as a weapon, oh come on …!" _she said to herself, then when the creature came right there in front of her waving her livid hands, Molly hit it in the head with the broom. To no avail.

The undead just leaned back and then violently grabbed the broom where one of Molly's hands was resting, stable: she could not let go. She screamed and struggled to break free from the death grip, but she couldn't. She was about to give up, to accept that maybe it was really her last hour when suddenly the zombie was hit from the behind by a blunt object.

A deep male voice broke and the cries of Molly and the verses of the creature: it belonged to a tall, long-haired man.

"Hey, asshole... why don't you come and get me? More meat to eat, isn't it?"

The zombie turned slowly, let Molly out of its grasp and threw in the direction of the boy while he gave a glaring look as he pulled a knife out of his jacket – that weapon was definitely more threatening than the two things caught by Molly.

"You! Get out of here, soon ... I'll take care of this!" He shouted to Molly as soon as the zombie was coming for him.

The girl frowned and gasped to observe the scene. She really had to go and let that guy risk his life for her? Or maybe, she could have helped him? It was simple: he didn't know her, and was on the verge of dying for her. And all she could do, was try to return the bravery of that.

The zombie lunged upon him, and he was ready to make his move but he glanced in the direction of Molly, angry that she was still here.

"I told you to run away, what are you still doing here? It's dangerous for you! For the love of God, get out before..." he didn't have the time to finish his sentence: the undead managed to block him, causing him to drop the weapon.

Molly was bewildered to observe what course was taking that supernatural fight and as seeing the knife fall to the ground she stared at it for what seemed an eternity. Meanwhile, the boy almost risked being strangled and eaten by the creature.

_"I must do something. Molly, remember: zombies in the movies, how they should be killed ...? Oh! Of course ...! "_

While the zombie was attacking the boy, he realized that Molly was still there - as well as he could, he kicked the knife and let it slip on the floor, just in her reach. It was about a month since he had last hunted, he felt out of shape and the only hope of getting out alive that night was that girl that he didn't even know.

"Y- You still want me to go then, huh...?"she asked sarcastically, trying to not scream.

Molly, with a sudden bravado, grabbed the knife from the ground, rapidly advancing towards them and, trying to not be as hesitant, cut cleanly through the head of the zombie - which fell to the ground with a big thud.

The girl let out a big sigh of relief as he watched the head roll on the floor, but her face was still painted in disbelief. The guy in front of her began to breathe deeply and dropped sitting on the ground, exhausted.

"Thank goodness that I was the one who was supposed to save you!" he sighed, raising his eyebrows and nodding a laugh after.

Molly looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well ... things don't always go the way you want! I didn't want to die, it did not happen but you know, I was really close to it...!" She nodded and shrugged, then laughed as well.

There was a brief moment of silence and then Molly spoke again,

"Anyway ... I want to thank you for the help, though ... it went how it went, in fact..."she chuckled.

"Oh... I haven't done that much, to be honest. I would be the one to thank you..." he froze for a moment, turning a look at her badge "... Molly. Really." he smiled with gratitude, nodding his head.

"Actually you've done a lot, come on! At first I had a broom as a weapon, yours was much more ... "she frowned - ... "effective." she said, convinced. She smiled sweetly "However, you're welcome, um ... " she pointed him confused, waiting to hear his name.

"Oh, yeah... what an idiot!" he got up slowly from the ground, then spoke again. "My name is Sam." he smiled cordially, holding out his hand.

Molly shook hands with him, smiling "Perfect... not at all, Sam." she nodded, keeping on smiling.

"I will not ask what you were doing at this time of night in the morgue where I work, but... we can just take it as a lucky coincidence." she just laughed and sighed, shaking her head "Such things have never happened here, I swear... I would have ever expected it and it still seems to have been a bad dream...!"

Sam just laughed in turn, looking down.

"I'm glad you don't want to ask ... because I could only tell you that I'm working on a case, but not more than that. It would not be safe expose you more than this already has." he sighed, before continuing. "Night shift, you said? I guess whoever expected you at home must be worried by now... "

Molly looked down at her watch, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I was doing the night shift, and I would have finished here in more or less10 minutes... but it isn't a problem, because I live alone. There is no one waiting for me at home... except for my cat." she let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh. I see..." He frowned, clearing his throat and putting a hand behind his nape "I'm sorry... I have recently arrived in London, I had to fight a zombie and jump to conclusions... even if you don't know me, I'm not usually like this." he shook his head, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry! It's nothing, really... I'm used to it. Indeed, I'm used to much worse...! You didn't hurt me at all, trust me." she smiled at him, almost softened by his manners towards her. Then she asked, curious.

"You just arrived in town...? Actually I should have known from your accent you were a foreigner. Do you already have a place to stay?"

Sam just laughed "Yes... I am from the US. And I work alone... or at least, right now I do."

His eyes became sorrowful as he thought of Dean and Castiel trapped in Purgatory. He felt lost, he didn't know if continue to hunt or not, until he was confronted with a supernatural event in London. That was the reason why he was there, that night he met Molly Hooper: he needed a change of scenery, even if it was still for _work_.

He sighed once more. "Actually, no... I should get a hotel room, but first..." he looked on top of himself, twisting his mouth: he was completely dirty because of the clash " ... I should get cleaned up. I don't think they would trust to give me a room, from the blood bath I'm in... I could very well be a serial killer from another country." he sparked up a laugh, shaking his head.

"This is not a problem, if you want... w-well, you can use the bathroom in my house and then go rent the room." she nodded, smiling "Let's be honest... you saved my life. Or at least... half of that." she just chuckles, returning almost serious waiting for his answer.

"Oh, thank you, but ...-" Sam's eyes widened, ironically resembling those of a puppy under the rain looking for its owner. Ironically, because men who hunt zombies in morgues, if they do exist, aren't supposed to magically turn into ten year old kids or lost puppies.

" ... Are you sure that it isn't a problem? I mean, I'm just a stranger who was looking for the creature which was about to kill you, and..." he was blocked by a wave of her hand, just in front of his mouth.

She replied quickly. "An useful stranger. Look, I happened to be wrong judging some people, but ... even though I just met you don't seem like a pervert or anything...! I'm sure you mean well. So no, it isn't a problem at all. Seriously."

Molly smiled graciously, a smile so kind and genuine it melted Sam's heart, which he returned with an equally big one.

"Thanks, really. I will accept the offer and I will come immediately, just long enough to take a shower and change clothes..." he kept smiling, then continued "Do you have a car or usually take a cab home?"

"Oh, um... my car broke down just few months ago. So lately I always go back in taxi..." she sighed. "I certainly can't take bus night lines, it's very dangerous for a woman alone at night."

"There is no problem, because tonight you've got a free ride." Sam smiled, proud of his new car and the fact that it came in handy to reciprocate Molly's kindness. "But before we go we should clean up the mess in this corridor... it's better no one see traces of it. It will be our little secret."

Molly nodded, smiling shyly and then looking him in the eyes replied. "We have a deal! Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

After another half an hour spent cleaning up the aisle of St. Bart's from the remains of the zombie, Molly took her large striped bag, ready to go home at last: the evening's end had been unexpected. Yes, because nothing had gone as she thought it would have, she expected a simple night shift at the morgue, and instead she met _him_. Well, actually the zombie that tried to kill her came first - but that was no longer relevant to them at that point. She just thought that there was something about Sam that fascinated her in a different way from Sherlock - because for Molly every feeling changed from person to person. His green and elongated eyes hid many secrets and lots of melancholy - she could feel it. She was pleased to have found another loner like her, or at least so it seemed. Sam was thinking exactly th same, but never ever wanted to put her in further danger... even if he wanted to get out of that kind of life. And how much he wanted to get out, he damn wished it. While they were both lost in their thoughs, the two walked up to the car to get to Molly's flat

The St. Bart's was about a 40 minutes drive from the house. Molly gave him all the directions needed and they finally arrived at destination. Sam found parking on a side street not far off and once he shouldered a backpack, he hurried to open the car door to Molly, smiling widely. In his other hand he was holding an umbrella - because it hadn't yet stop raining.

-Oh, but ...- she bursted into a pretty laugh, putting her hand to her mouth -You didn't have to do it, but... thank you.- she smiled kindly, slightly blushing on her cheeks for that chivalrous gesture while getting out slowly from the car.

-Sorry, it was a completely spontaneous gesture! However, not at all. - Sam smiled, running a hand through his hair.

Molly grabbed her bag on the seat before Sam closed the car door and then she took the keys to her flat, opening the outside door as soon as they were in front of it. Once inside, they began to climb the stairs to the apartment. Molly lived on the third floor, and once they arrive on the landing and in front of the door, she opened it, and immediately found Toby - her cat – at her feets.

-Yes, I'm back home, little one!- She bent down to stroke the cat below the neck, smiling tenderly -And as you can see... we have guests...- she just chuckles, continuing to stroke him. As soon as Toby saw Sam's shadows he ran away and the boy laughed.

-I always make this effect, to cats.- He said, shaking his head and still smiling.

-Oh, but Toby does that with everyone! He behaved differently only with a guy which with I went out a little time ago ... Pity that the boy in question has not proved to be a good person in the end.- she sighed.

-I see ... well, it's cats' characteristic being suspicious ... and I think they also do it for good - but it can happen to them to trust wrong people too, just like it can happen to us. And I was not talking about his owner, which looks absolutely reliable.- He smiled sweetly.

-You're right... - she just laughed -Oh, sorry...! Do you want to go change immediately or do you want to sit down and drink something relaxing before? Well, actually I should get cleaned up too, so maybe it is better to postpone it until after ... if you can stop here a little more. - she nodded, smiling slightly -The bathroom is that way, anyway!- she pointed to the door.

-Yeah, maybe it's better if I go first... Thank you, Molly.- He nodded, smiled and walked to the bathroom with his backpack over his shoulder.

As soon as Sam closed the door behind him, Molly threw her weight on the couch, exhausted.

She wanted to know more about him. She _really_ wanted to know him, yes. But he seemed to have every intention to leave as soon as possible - so probably she would have not seen him again, after that night. This thought made her grieve a little, then she sighed. Not that she had feelings for him ... In short, it was still early for that. But the wish to know him better was a lot, for her. "I wonder if it's the same for him?" she asked herself. After about ten minutes her flow of thought was interrupted by the voice of Sam himself - coming from the bathroom.

-Molly, can I use your hair dryer? I forgot mine!- he just chuckles - even if the voice sounded a bit tarnished through the door, it was clear that his was an embarrassed laugh.

-No problem!- Molly replied, staying exactly where she was before -Second drawer of that cabinet! -.

-Thanks! - Sam said. A moment later there was the sound of the hair dryer on, which continued for another ten minutes - or nearly so. Then Sam came out of the bathroom with his luggage, which he rested on the floor next to the couch where Molly was sitting on.

-I really needed it!- Sam sighed in relief, smiling at Molly.

-I will go in a while too... - she said, smiling at him in turn -For now I'm happy that I had clean hands with the sanitizer... though I will not resist for long without taking a shower! - she waved a laugh -You want to sit down now, or are you are already going ...?- she asked, raising her eyebrows as she watched him waiting for a response.

-I don't know, I don't want to disturb you any further. Really. But you're very kind, Molly... so I guess I will stay, but only for a while. Just because I feel a little tired and I have to sit for a moment... - he nodded, keeping a smile that revealed a little sorrow if someone had focused to observe his gaze. He sat down next to her and stood for a moment in silence.

A silence which Molly broke after few moments. -So ... you're staying in town for a while...? - she hesitantly asked, looking into his eyes.

Taken aback by the question, Sam stood for a moment with his mouth open. Then he answered -Well, yes... I have no one in America to wait for me and I have a job to finish here.- he nodded, looking into her eyes and then looked down, melancholic.

Molly looked at him concerned. She was not wrong to think he was a lonely boy. -And so at last I managed to make you say something ...- she laughed slightly and Sam laughed in turn, shaking his head.

-Yeah ... well, but it's not everything there is to know about me.- he cracked a smile and then looked down, clearing his throat, and abandoning his head on the back of the couch.

The girl smiled, watching him closely in the eyes and then frowned -Is everything all right, Sam ...? - She asked, genuinely concerned.

Sam frowned in turn and tilted his head, continuing to look her into her eyes with a low expression -'Course... why do you ask? -.

Molly began to raise an hand, then stopped -Can I ...?- and Sam, still confused, nodded.

Then he felt her hand, cold but gentle, resting on his forehead.

-I thought so... - Molly sighed -You have shining eyes ... and your forehead is hot. You have a fever! -

In response, Sam looked bleary -Are you really sure? That is, this would explain a lot - like why today I was not hungry and the fact that the zombies managed to disarm me almost immediately ...- he sighed.

-Do you sleep ...? - asked Molly, with the doctor poise.

He mentioned a laugh and sighed again -Not much ... lately less than usual. Long story... perhaps it would be better for me to leave now... -.

Molly looked at him open-mouthed, raising an eyebrow -What! No, no. No way! You can stay here.- she nodded convinced -I have a sofa and a sleeping bag... maybe you'll be a little uncomfortable because of your stature, but I do not think to get you back behind the wheel in this state! And by the way, it's still raining outside – which make it worse! -.

-But ...!- The guy tried to argue, but Molly stopped him.

-Absolutely not. - She said.

Sam's shoulders slumped, resigned as he left again with the head on the back of the sofa - You're really stubborn, I wouldn't have thought it! Okay, okay. But tomorrow I will take away the trouble, fever or no fever... I'm not going to hinder either you or your work at the morgue!- he nodded, making his beaten puppy look.

-Oh, but I don't work tomorrow... Sunday is my day of rest.- she nodded, making a satisfied smirk -You have no excuses!- she just laughed -And anyway, if you went around with fever you cold have crashed the car, let's face it. Then yes, you'd really really take me some problems, because it would mean an extra turn for me tomorrow...!- She raised her eyebrows, smiling and shrugging.

The boy sighed and nodded a laugh -Okay, okay ... You know what? You're right. I'm out of control when I'm unwell and to be honest ... before I nearly slipped in the shower...- he put an hand behind his neck, smiling sheepishly -I will accept your hospitality... and then I will find a way to return the favor.- he nodded convinced.

Molly smiled sweetly at him, shaking his head -There's no need, seriously... Don't think about it! Well ... I would say that now is the time of a good chamomile. And then I'm going to get cleaned up too!- she nodded -You stay here comfortable, I'll go get it!- she rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Sam smiled, still following her with his eyes as she walked away. He knew her recently, but already he found himself contemplating her posture, the way in which her flowing ponytail swayed as she walked. It had a bit of magical - but not that obscure 'magic' he knew. He thought of the little twist made by her delicate hand on his frown: at that moment he felt as a feeling of relief for the first time in two months. Two months of total apathy and loneliness, not knowing what to do with his life. He just wanted to touch her gently, but he hadn't the courage and it seemed all too soon. In addition, he was so afraid to ruin her, as happens to daisies when they are eradicated from their meadows.

He was still lost in his thoughts when suddenly he found a cup of steaming chamomile on the low table placed in front of the sofa -Oh ... Thank you, Molly.- he raised his head to look at her and gave her a tender and at the same time tired smile. He blew on his chamomile, to cool it down a bit.

-Nothing, Sam!- She slightly smiled showing his teeth and sat back down next to him, taking his cup of chamomile tea and just blowing on it in turn.

Sam began to sip from his cup, slowly and Molly did the same a little later.

-In my opinion, there is nothing better than a chamomile infusion before going to sleep!- The girl nodded, smiling with her eyes still lowered on the cup and took another sip after.

-Well, it's not a daily ritual for me, but I approve.- The boy smiled and continued to sip.

Molly said, smiling again -I was thinking that maybe you'd better sleep on this couch... The sleeping bag is too close to the cold floor.- she nodded, wrinkling her little nose. She finished drinking her chamomile tea, set the cup on the coffee table in front of them and stood up from the couch, returning a moment later with a thermometer and a folded blanket in the arms -Better to measure the fever, don't?- she handed him the object, raising her eyebrows as apprehensive.

Sam took the thermometer, nodding and putting it under the armpit of his right arm. He waited a couple of minutes and pulled it out, frowning at it -I have a small fever... not too high, for how I am. - he nodded and put the thermometer on the table.

The girl replied, sighing -Maybe, but it's always better to rest because the temperature could get up...!- she looked slightly stern at him and then handed him a blanket, smiling -This is for you, anyway...- .

Sam, smiling at her, reached his hand to take that blanket and in the attempt he accidentally touched - or perhaps intentionally? - her hand. They both immediately became serious, staring into each other's eyes intently and in silence for a few minutes. Then Molly looked down, blushing and Sam swallowed, moving his hand on the blanket and quickly taking it from hers. He nodded his umpteenth laugh of embarrassment, showing his hurt puppy eyes again and clearing his throat before opening mouth -S-sorry.- he sighed.

Molly smiled, but without looking at him in the eyes – she was still too embarrassed about what happened -... Nothing – she just nodded and then sighed -Now... I'm going to take a shower ... Goodnight, Sam ... just in case you fall asleep in the meantime...!- she smiled shyly and walked away, headed to the bathroom. She closed the door quickly and leaned on it with his back, with open arms and and all her weight.

She sighed. "Molly, no." she thought, "You can not throw yourself into this story. I, the voice of your conscience, I highly won't recommend it! And then you barely know how it's called, that guy... ". Yet a part of her did not seem to want listen to his conscience, and felt her heartbeat go faster. She shook her head and pulled away from the door, quickly undressing and throwing herself in the shower. Molly loved feeling the water that flowed over her face and on her body, because it relaxed and distracted her from her tormented thoughts. But she could not stop thinking about it at all, and the relief was short-lived. When she got out of the shower, put on her peach pink bathrobe, she wiped her head with a towel, then passed to the hair dryer: neither all that noise was unable to stop her mind.

She got out of the bathroom after about fifteen minutes, wrapped in her bathrobe. She expected to find Sam already asleep, but he wasn't: as he heard the door swing open, he turned his head around and stared at her for a minute with his mouth open, and then gave a cough.

-As you can see ... I'm sick but still I have not fallen asleep.- he smiled, looking still a bit embarassed -You have your hair down... it really suits you, do you know that? -.

-Oh! Um, yes... - she smiled a little shy, blushing just a bit -Well... thank you... -

The boy sighed and smiled again -You're welcome... - he nodded his head and then held a yawn, putting a hand over his mouth -Perhaps it is best to sleep for real, now.- he nodded. He smiled softly, tucking the blanket -Goodnight, Molly... -

Molly nodded in turn, returning the smile -Goodnight again, Sam... - she looked down and walked away the bedroom, closing the door behind her and wearing a pajamas.

She slipped under the covers and closed her eyes, thinking about what was waiting her the next day.


End file.
